Paul Kirby
Paul Kirby, ex-husband of Amanda Kirby, was the businessman who tricked Dr. Alan Grant back onto Isla Sorna to search for his son, Eric Kirby who disappeared on the island two months prior. Paul lied about being a millionaire businessman who owned the non-existent Kirby Enterprises to convince Alan Grant to join them. He admits later that he owned only a small business called Paint and Tile Plus at the West Gate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. ''Jurassic Park III'' Paul first appeared at the Fort Peck Lake dig site and introduced himself to Alan Grant and Billy Brennan as the rich business owner of Kirby Enterprises. He tempted them to join him and his wife at the Hell Creek Bar & Grill for dinner. During dinner, Paul told Alan and Billy that he and his wife were adventurous, having climbed K2, rafted along the riverNile, visited the Galápagos Islands and reserved tickets for the first commercial flight to the Moon. Paul offered them one million dollars to join them on an aerial tour over Isla Sorna, and Grant took the offer. After arriving on Isla Sorna he tells Grant that it was Cooper who knocked him out. He then tries to relay Alan's orders to stop Amanda yelling into a loudspeaker, but she doesn't realize what he is saying until after they hear a load roar. After that, Udesky and Nash return and everyone gets in the plane. Paul tries to calm Amanda by saying "It's okay, we'll just circle the island." They never get the chance to do that though, as while the plane is taking off Cooper runs onto the runway, followed closely by a huge Spinosaurus, which the plane narrowly misses only to crash into a tree. The Spinosaurus then returns, and destroys the plane and kills Nash. Paul and the others run across a patch of grass, then back into the forest, and lose the Spinosaurus when it crashed into a tree. After catching their breath, he and the others go through the bushes and find a dead dinosaur being eaten by a T. rex. Paul and the others ignore Dr. Grant's advice not to move and run, being chased by it. Then the group runs to see the battle of Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus, but the Spinosaurus wins. They escape and then the Kirbys change clothes. Later, Alan gets separated from the group after being chased by Velociraptors and some Hadrosaurs. The Kirbys and Billy get stuck on a tree. Then the Kirbys and Billy meet Alan and by the Kirbys', their long lost son, Eric, is with Alan. But the Spinosaurus is there too, but the group goes into a house. Then, as they make their way to the river and on a bridge, the Pteranodons attack the group and Eric gets separated, but Billy rescues him. External links * * Navigation Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Outright Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless